Ayuda, no puedo salir de aquí
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Gohan estuvo tentado a cerrar Facebook y tratar de dormir. Pero sabía que no podía dejar la conversación así. Siempre cedía a sus buenos modales y no la dejaba hablando sola. Él jamás había dejado sus conversaciones con Videl a medias. [Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español].


_[One-Shot]_

**Ayuda, no puedo salir de aquí**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

_Gohan estuvo tentado a cerrar Facebook y tratar de dormir. Pero sabía que no podía dejar la conversación así. Siempre cedía a sus buenos modales y no la dejaba hablando sola. Él jamás había dejado sus conversaciones con Videl a medias._

**D**isclaimer:

**Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.**

_Ayuda, no puedo salir de aquí _© Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Universo alterno. | Un poco de OOC en los personajes.

**A**claración: Al ser un universo alterno, nos referimos en un universo donde todo es como en el que vivimos tú y yo.

**N**otas de autora:

No hay mucho que agregar salvo…

Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español**.

* * *

_**•**_

* * *

—Voy a subir a mi alcoba, mamá —Gohan se levantó de la mesa—. Gracias por la comida.

—Cariño, por hoy trata de dormir tranquilo. Los exámenes terminaron hoy, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para relajarme —dijo Gohan modesto, yendo hacia las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación luego de una relajante cena con sus padres y hermano menor.

—Descansa, Gohan —pidió su madre—, seguro tuviste un día muy agitado.

—Je —sonrió apenado—, más o menos.

Gohan amaba a su madre. Ella, a pesar de ser un ama de casa dedicada y fabulosa, era socia de Capsule Corp., la gran empresa de Bulma Briefs, quien también era muy amiga de la familia Son. Su madre a pesar de haberse casado con alguien de una posición social muy distinta a la suya, decidió seguir trabajando por su cuenta, invirtiendo sus acciones en la empresa de Bulma para ayudarla a ella y para ayudarse a sí misma con los gastos de la familia, después de todo, Chi-Chi Ox había estudiado mucho en la universidad de Shanghái para ello.

Su padre, Son Goku, por otro lado; era un reconocido maestro de Kung-Fu en la ciudad. Aunque haya nacido como el segundo hijo de un contador y una costurera, Goku había logrado superarse en su propio campo sin temer al "qué dirán". Ya contaba con su propio gimnasio construido al puro estilo de un Templo Shaolin para dar sus clases y no le iba mal. Desde muy joven, Goku ya había ganado varios campeonatos en China, la tierra natal del matrimonio Son, y varias competiciones en artes marciales aquí en Japón, donde actualmente vivían.

Gohan recuerda que desde niño, él había querido ser como su padre. Sin embargo entrenar hasta el cansancio no era lo suyo, así que dejó el Kung-Fu y se dedicó de tiempo completo a sus estudios.

Luego de casarse, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse en el país nipón donde pasaron su luna de miel. Se habían enamorado de Japón así que sin preguntárselo mucho, decidieron comprar un terreno disponible y construir su vivienda ahí, cerca de la playa en una zona residencial muy exclusiva. Un par de años más tarde, Gohan nació; y 12 años más tarde, nació Goten. Los dos hijos han sido muy amados por matrimonio Son, que a pesar de sus dificultades decidieron seguir adelante y no separarse por muy duras que fuesen las pruebas. Y cada año, si es que el tiempo era propicio, la familia hacía un viaje a Shanghái donde los chicos convivían con sus abuelos de ambos lados.

Gohan actualmente acudía a la universidad con excelentes notas. Goten cursaba el primer grado junto a Trunks, quien era un año mayor que él pero había estudiado en casa hasta que Chi-Chi convenció a Bulma de inscribir a su primogénito en aquella escuela de "prestigio" que también había instruido a su primogénito.

Chi-Chi en verdad se había esforzado porque sus hijos tuviesen la mejor educación académica y no solía estar de acuerdo en que Goku los entrenase.

_Menos mal que lo hizo._

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, Gohan tomó su celular encendiendo la pantalla para ver la hora. No era muy tarde y él ya se sentía demasiado cansado.

Hoy era viernes y como todos los viernes, aquellos que tenían amigos saldrían a convivir entre ellos. Y como normalmente pasaba, él no salía de su casa porque… no es que no tuviese amigos, sino porque… él sólo se sentía a gusto aquí.

No estaba de humor para ver comedias ni programas de concursos con Goten en la televisión, ni mucho menos para salir al patio con su padre a jugar con una pelota.

Para variar, comenzó a llover, pero no importaba. A él le gustaba oír la lluvia caer, más en estas fechas.

Volvió a encender el celular.

_13 de agosto._

_8:11pm._

Luego de hacer sus tareas pendientes de la universidad, Gohan acomodó sus cosas en su mochila para el lunes, más tarde se metió a bañar. Se tomó su tiempo bajo el agua caliente, lavando primero sus manos, todavía algo sucias de las uñas, para después proseguir con su cuerpo y cabello.

Al salir del baño, lo primero que hizo fue encender la pantalla y mirar la hora.

_8:56pm._

Arrojó el celular a la cama otra vez y se vistió. Mientras su cabello se secaba y él se sentó frente a su escritorio. Gohan intentó distraerse leyendo una novela policiaca pero tampoco le funcionó para distraerse del tiempo.

Estaba algo inquieto.

Intentó distraerse con algo más. Cerró el libro dejándolo en un estante junto a los otros, tomó la laptop de su escritorio, yendo hasta su cama, sentándose sobre sus almohadas, dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo, y abrió el artefacto.

Esperó paciente mientras la pantalla mostraba su fondo de bloqueo para luego escribir la contraseña.

Quería pasar el tiempo viendo algo que valiese la pena en YouTube, desde anime hasta vídeos aleatorios. Pero muy para su pesar, aquello dejó de entretenerlo al cabo de una hora.

_10:21pm._

Sin más que hacer, Gohan abrió Facebook donde pudo encontrar entretenidos vídeos graciosos. Otros con historias de animales rescatados. Llegó a topar con un largo vídeo histórico que hablaba de la Era Meiji pero no lo vio entero. Pasó por uno que otro vídeo montado para hacer reír a sus espectadores. Pero luego los encontró casi por accidente.

Halló algunos vídeos de repostería, donde se hacían pasteles o muffins con decorados asombrosos. Ahí se quedó.

_11:01pm._

Pronto y sin aviso, un mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Era Sharpner, quien en Facebook se hacía llamar _"Delorean Armani"._

Gohan dudó un poco, pero al final cedió a la curiosidad y abrió la pestaña.

**_Delorean Armani_**_ dice:_

_Erasa y yo no te encontramos. ¿Estás bien?_

Gohan sonrió con calidez. Cuando conoció a Sharpner y Erasa, su relación no había iniciado con bien pie, sobre todo porque eran arrogantes y mimados, también, los grandes amigos de Videl Satán, la hija otro gran magnate en esta ciudad, Míster Satán.

Los tres provenían de familias bastante bien posicionadas en Japón y tratar con "el chico nuevo del acento extraño" no fue precisamente su intención. Gohan, aunque hubiese nacido y fue criado en el mismo país que el resto de sus compañeros, en sus venas corría _sangre china_ y muy para su pesar no comenzó retomando su acento japonés cuando fue obligado a presentarse.

Y por mucho que sus actuales amigos lo defendiesen… había quienes fuesen intolerantes a cualquier persona que tenga mínimamente un rasgo chino o americano en su ser. Lamentablemente, muchos de ellos estaban en esa universidad.

Al final del día, su vida escolar no era tan sencilla como Gohan le hacía creer a sus progenitores.

Él se había estado defendiendo bastante bien, tanto de los abusos físicos como verbales… eso hasta que hace un año se corrió el rumor de que Gohan Son, el alumno que tanto querían los profesores, era gay. ¿Por qué? Porque alguien se fue de lengua larga diciendo que su gusto e interés por la repostería era un evidente _síntoma _de mariconería.

Gohan no era gay, pero según muchos de sus (estúpidos) acosadores, esa era prueba más que suficiente para pintar con aerosol la palabra "puta" en su casillero y meter por los huecos de este brillantina rosa. A veces incluso, pegamento con brillantina y por eso solía transportar él mismo sus libros y cuadernos aunque fuese más trabajo.

Siempre estaría agradecido con sus amigos por no dejarlo solo en esta situación. Aunque Gohan no considerase que la violencia solucionaba todos los problemas, una pelea a puñetazos ganada, le daba un plazo largo de paz.

Sharpner solía meterse en la misma pelea, si es que había más de uno tras Gohan tratando de golpearle por la espalda. Y junto a Sharpner, había otros chicos de familias igual de poderosas, que no temían mancharse las manos si con ello hacían que ese tipo de comportamiento vil hacia una sola persona, fuese visto de manera normal.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Todo bien._

_Salí rápido… _—borró eso—. _No se preocupen, llegué bien a casa. _

_Quería evitar los problemas._

_Así que me apresuré._

Iba a agregar, "no tengo ningún rasguño", pero no era tan bueno mintiendo. Aun le dolía el costado izquierdo pero estaba seguro que la suerte estuvo de su lado al poder quitarse de encima a dos de los siete antes de llegar a su casa.

**_Delorean Armani_**_ dice:_

_Nos enteramos que te estaban buscando, así que Erasa y yo salimos del laboratorio y logramos entretener a cinco idiotas en uno de los pasillos._

_Si tan solo los monos estúpidos dejasen de sobornar a los profesores, quizás ya los hubiesen echado._

_Si nos necesitas para algo, sabes nuestros números._

Bueno, ¿qué clase de buscapleitos con padres millonarios no sobornaba a los maestros cuando no quería progresar con sus propios conocimientos?

conmovido, Gohan miró el mensaje de Sharpner por un rato. Y pensar que alguna vez, al recién conocerse, Sharpner había amenazado con triturarlo si se metía en su camino.

Un momento, ¿acaso Sharpner y Erasa habían reprobado su examen por hacer eso? Gohan, debido a que terminó primero el experimento (que para él fue sencillo) pudo irse temprano de la clase y por ende a casa pues esa era la última del día. Pero comprendía que Sharpner y Erasa no eran precisamente buenos con la química.

Gohan no supo si estuvo parpadeando o no durante los minutos que estuvo viendo con atención la pantalla, con los dedos finamente sobre el teclado, pero pudo recuperar su movilidad luego de 10 minutos para escribir.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_No debieron arriesgar su examen por mí. A pesar de lo que creen, no soy tan débil. _

Mandó el mensaje sin poder detenerse.

**_Delorean Armani_**_ dice:_

_Lo sé… pero esta es una fecha complicada para todos. Sobre todo para ti, amigo. _

_Erasa y yo planeábamos salir y beber un poco después del examen. Pero… creo que todavía no estamos listos para eso._

_Bueno, mañana pasaremos a verte._

_Nos preocupas, Gohan. _

_¿Seguro que estás bien?_

Sabía que Sharpner no podía verlo a través de la laptop, aun así Gohan soltó una risita nerviosa y ladeó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la hora que marcaba en la laptop.

_11:19pm._

Sí. Esta era una fecha difícil para él. Para Erasa y para Sharpner también.

El dolor aún estaba fresco y es que hoy se cumplía un año desde que la policía ya no dio más noticias y cerró el caso que mantuvo a casi toda la ciudad expectante por una respuesta. Por el resultado de tanta búsqueda.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Estoy bien._

_Tranquilo._

_Mañana les veré aquí. Lo prometo._

Agradeció que Sharpner no insistiese más con el tema y luego se desconectase, así Gohan pudo volver a entretenerse con vídeos de repostería. A él le gustaba la repostería, ¿por qué nadie parecía considerarlo algo normal y no afeminado?

Él no era gay… no era _marica. _

¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz a menos que les hiciese daño?

Estaba harto de pelear contra tipos que no conocía por cosas estúpidas. Su nacionalidad, sus rasgos, sus raíces, sus hobbies, o su gran intelecto. Actualmente era su sexualidad que no podía ser más hetero de lo que ya era.

Con atención muró el vídeo. Captó las venas marcadas en las manos de una mujer que estaba usando unos moldes de diferentes figuras hechas de metal para cortar la masa de las galletas que iba a preparar. Más tarde la vio meter la charola con las piezas en el horno y decirle a la cámara cuánto tiempo debía estar ahí.

_11:24pm._

Gohan inhaló profundo, El vídeo iba a punto de llegar a su parte favorita, que era la de decorar con glaseado dichas galletas sin embargo una nueva notificación de mensaje lo distrajo.

**Videl Satán.**

Estuvo tentado a volver al vídeo de las galletas e ignorar el mensaje cuando vinieron dos alertas más. Luego otras tres.

Gohan miró la pestaña parpadeando junto al nombre de Videl.

«No vas a rendirte, ¿cierto?» pensó parpadeando lento dos veces. No podía dormir esta noche, ni aunque quisiera o lo intentara, pero eso no significaba que estaba disponible para charlar.

¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente importunado en la escuela?

Dirigió el cursor sobre éste para abrirlo.

La curiosidad mató al gato.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_Gohan…_

_Gohan…_

_Ven por mí._

_Gohan… no puedo salir de aquí._

Gohan miró cómo su nombre se repetía bastante. Una y otra vez se repetía.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_¿Qué necesitas?_

A diferencia de su charla con Sharpner, Gohan no desvió su atención. Menos cuando se mostró que Videl estaba escribiendo.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_Gohan… sácame de aquí._

_Hace frío aquí._

_Sácame._

_Por favor._

_¡AYÚDAME!_

Él sonrió negando con la cabeza, sabiendo bien que nadie estaba jaqueando la cuenta de Videl.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Deja de jugar._

_Estoy ocupado._

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, la respuesta llegó.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_Gohan… _

_No sé cómo llegué aquí…_

_Ni siquiera sé por qué me dejaron el celular aquí adentro… pero no puedo llamar a mi padre._

_No sé quién me hizo esto._

_¡No me queda mucho tiempo! _

_Me sofoco. No puedo moverme. Ya me cansé de gritar._

_¡GOHAN!_

Esto era inútil.

Gohan estuvo tentado a cerrar Facebook y tratar de dormir. Pero sabía que no podía dejar la conversación así. Siempre cedía a sus buenos modales y no la dejaba hablando sola. Él jamás había dejado sus conversaciones con Videl a medias.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Bien._

_Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas, Videl? _

_¿Dónde crees que estás?_

De nuevo, la respuesta fue rápida.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_Yo dormía… estaba en mi habitación. Estaba durmiendo…_

_Soñaba con mi madre. _

_¿Sabes cuánto amé a mi madre, no es verdad?_

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Gohan inhaló profundo.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Por supuesto que lo sé. _

_Tú madre siempre fue muy importante. _

_Todavía recuerdo lo que hiciste para recuperar el collar que te dio cuando eras una niña._

_Cuando ellos te lo robaron._

Videl volvió a responder rápido. Demasiado rápido.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_Jamás vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad?_

_¿Todavía estás molesto por eso?_

Hubo varios emoticones con los ojitos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo eso fue lo que menos le importó a Gohan.

_»¿Adivina quién nos ha comprobado que eres un perfecto maricón de mierda, eh, Son?_

Alejando aquellos recuerdos, Gohan respondió:

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Me pediste disculpas. _

_Yo te perdoné._

_¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

Las contestaciones siguieron viniendo rápido.

**_Videl Satán_**_ dice:_

_¡CÉNTRATE EN LO QUE ESTAMOS!_

_¡Estoy encerrada!_

_Yo desperté…_

_Escuché golpes arriba de mí y cuando abrí mis ojos sentía frío._

_El aire… se me acaba el aire… _

_Estoy adentro de una caja, ¡una caja de madera!_

_¡Gohan!_

_¡Ahora escucho tierra cayendo! ¡Cae tierra sobre mí!_

Parpadeando lento, Gohan desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la cual estaba siendo débilmente golpeada por las gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

**_Androide Ox _**_dice:_

_Lo sé. _

Fue frío en su respuesta, lo supo. Pero luego de un año, ¿qué más podía hacer él salvo cerrar la pestañan, volver a borrar a _Videl Satán _de sus contactos sabiendo que al mes siguiente, a la misma hora, él iba a volver a leer un mensaje suyo ya sea en Facebook o en cualquier red social y vivir con esto?

Ya había cambiado de cuentas, había cambiado de laptop. Pero ni siquiera los medicamentos le ayudaban a dormir cada mes a esta hora. No hasta que hablase con ella.

Él incluso había dejado de _visitarla _pensando que así podría liberarse, pero no.

A cambio de ese insomnio, Gohan no había permitido que se supiese de aquel sitio que sólo él sabía dónde estaba. _Qué _estaba debajo esa boscosa tierra.

Lejos, muy lejos de la policía. De su padre también.

Él mismo le quitó la pila a la laptop apagando el aparato de golpe, dejó ambas partes en su escritorio y salió de su habitación deseando encontrarse con Goten en la sala. Mientras andaba por las escaleras, inconscientemente iba quitándose la tierra imaginaria de sus uñas.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**F**rase **P**articipante **1**:

_Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, cuando un sonido de un martilleo me despertó. Después de eso, pude oír el sonido de la tierra cayendo sobre mi ataúd._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Lamento si quedó medio confuso pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima y un agradecimiento por adelantado a sus reviews!_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
